Missing You
by AminalCrackers
Summary: An very small AU drabble. Pairing: America/Fem!Sweden or Alfred/Amalia. Sometimes it's okay to show a little emotion.


_'Was it really that hard for him to listen?_', she thought to herself while storming down the hallways of an empty house.

'_All I ask for is for him come visit me on time. Just once._'

Rough, irregular clicks of her heels resounded off the wooden floors and traveled throughout the house. Amalia hurried down the stairs of her humble abode and made a beeline towards the kitchen. Fumbling with the phone, she quickly dialed a very familiar number and held the telephone to her ear. She grew more and more irritated as the line rang ring after ring until the source of her irritation finally picked up.

"_Hey Babe! What's up?_", his voice called energetically over the line. Upon hearing his voice, some of her irritation faded, but she was still pretty steamed. The Swede replied in a miffed tone, "Where've ya been? Why can't ya jus' be on time like normal people?" She heard him chuckle, and the distinct, yet faint, sound of keys jingling together. Frowning, she cupped the phone and spoke with haste, "This isn't funny! Ya can't tell me that yer comin' ta visit me after bein' 'way fer a while 'n be late. I-." She bit her lip, not liking that she had to be the one showing a sign of weakness. She was the one who wears the pants in this relationship.

"_You~?_" His amused inquiry, laced with cross, silently jabbed her, urging her to finish her sentence. "I.. miss you so much..." she replied in a low whisper. A sharp tweet sounded through the phone, but it sounded strangely close, like he was near. "_And here I thought I'd never see the day you'd say you miss me~" _She could almost see the shit-eating grin he had on his face. The blonde female fiercely blushed, out of anger and embarrassment. "Oh s-shut up! S'not funny! I.. really do.." She pouted, as if he was there viewing the expression on her face.

He hummed into the phone, replying with, "_I know, babe. I miss ya too._" The softness of his voice struck a chord in her heart, making it speed up slightly. Through her trembling beats that echoed in her ears, Amalia could make out the sound of a door being unlocked. A groan resounded out her throat. "Don't tell me ya jus' got home." The small pause followed by a deadened hesitance was barely detectable, but she caught him. Her hunch was proved when he stuttered in his speech. "_..Uhh... Yes..._"

She suddenly swiveled her head to inspect the room she was in. '_Strange... I thought I heard a noise..._' Turning back around, she stared out the window above the sink. The blue sky didn't help her mood at all. She frowned and voiced her thoughts, "Why do you do this to me?"

"_What? Hun, you're not making any sense._"

His confusion was apparent. A slight ache had developed in her back at the very beginning of the conversation. With a great sigh, the corners of her lip tugged upward at his innocent chagrin. She answered, "Nevermind. Just-" There was that noise again. '_It sounded like a boot in my hallway.' _She pulled the phone down and placed her hand over the bottom end and peered out to the empty corridor. A muffled "_Babe? Hey, what's wrong?_"

Spying no sight of body not foot, she returned to her earlier position, leaning on the counter. She held the phone back up to her face and regarded with slight annoyance, "Oh, it's nothin'. I jus' keep hearin' noises but I don't see 'nythin'. I think s'jus' me." A sound of slight surprise was made on his end of the line and she raised her eyebrow questioningly. "_Really?_" he asked. "Really," she replied in a flat tone. The Swede removed some hair from her line of vision so she could continue staring absentmindedly out the window and let her mind wander, waiting for her prince to come and drag her away from idleness.

"Listen. When're ya comin'? I'm gittin' really 'mpatient," she grunted out. "_Relax babe. I'm closer than ya think._" Again, she could see the smile on his face. "Well, soon better be 'n a couple'f seconds," she huffed. "And ya know I don't like't when ya call me '_babe_'," she tried her best to imitate his voice. But as she waited for his normal response of "_Well, what do you want me to call you, My Princess?_", the line was silent; as if he had hung up. Her face morphed into one of disbelief. '_He didn't just hang up on me. No. He can't just do that._' With anger she pushed through her teeth, "Ya better not'f-" But she never finished her sentence, for strong arms encircled around her waist and pulled her close to hard chest and a head plopped itself onto her shoulder.

"Well, what did you want me to call you, My Princess?" an amused voice drawled out. She could barely hide her surprise; she had squealed when her back pressed into his chest. "You-!" She span herself around in his embrace and held his face in her delicate hands. "Me," the blonde man responded with a smile. Her eyes betrayed her unhappy face. They glistened with happiness and all the other emotions her heart was beating wild with. "You're three hours late."

She stared into his vivid baby blue eyes and he smiled that smile that drove her over the edge. Her body moved on its own accord and they pressed themselves hard against the male's. Their lips molded together, their hands ventured up and down each other's bodies. By the end of the passionate kiss, they were breathless, panting with kiss-swollen lips and slight coloring on their faces. Amalia's fingers were running through his hair while his hands palmed the flesh of her behind.

The Swedish woman leaned her head against her lover's shoulders, hands drifting down to hold him in an embrace. "I missed you Alfred," she said breathlessly. He breathed steadily before he brushed some hair away from her face to kiss her pink-twinged cheeks. "I did too, Amalia."


End file.
